


Love Confessions.

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a late night drabble, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hurt, Together forever, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions.

Stiles was aimlessly walking around the loft, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, messed with his hair, and paced back and forth as he awaited the arrival of a certain werewolf.

If Stiles was reading the signs correctly, then the feelings he had for the older male would be returned. He had become aware of his growing feelings since the night he had to hold Derek up in the pool for hours; until his arms grew sore and numb. Since the pool incident, he had paid more and more attention to how he acted around the supernatural creature. 

It was the sound of the metal door opening that dismissed Stiles from his current state of thinking.  
“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek questioned the hyperactive teen. 

He watched as Stiles wringed his fingers together, a nervous habit he picked up on, and sunk his teeth into his lip.

“Uh, I wanted to talk to you about some things. You can tell me to shut up at any time and kick me out after I say these things but this is something I have to do or I’ll end up regretting it. Plus, Erica had threatened to rip my dick off if I didn’t follow through with this-“ Stiles stopped his ramble when he saw the pointed look Derek was sending him. 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath before his lips were moving on their accord. “I’m in love with you.”

Neither male said a word as they let the confession hang in the air. The more time that went by, the more scared Stiles got. He could feel a panic attack forming in his chest and trying to escape.

The next words that left the mouth of the alpha were the ones that shattered all hope that Stiles had. “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Tears pricked the corners of Stiles’ eyes at the rejection. He kept his head down and hurried out of the loft, racing down to his jeep. Once he was in the safety of his vehicle, he let his tears leave trails of heartbreak down his flushed cheeks. 

Stiles sat in his jeep for another ten minutes before he finally pulled onto the road and started his drive back to his place. Sure, Stiles has had his heart broken before but it never felt like this. The rejection he received from Derek caused him more pain than when he would get rejected by Lydia. 

When he noticed that his father’s cruiser was missing from the driveway, he let out a breath of relief. He would be able to cry and scream about his broken heart without his father worrying about what was wrong with his son, this time. 

He stumbled out of the jeep, nearly tripping on his way to the front door, and fumbled up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed loudly shut behind him as Stiles let out the first of many sobs. He slid down the length of the door until his butt made contact with the ground, his head in his hands.

“Stupid. Stupid.”

He chanted to himself. He was a fool to think that he read those signs right. Of course Derek wouldn’t love him back. He was just an awkward teen with ADHD that he was forced to deal with because he was Scott’s best friend. 

It was well into the night when Stiles heard the sound of his bedroom window sliding open. Stiles didn’t need to left his head from his hands to know who was sneaking into his room.

The figure kneeled in front of the broken-hearted boy, smelling the sadness roll of him in waves. He frowned and mentally slapped himself for making the boy cry. Making Stiles Stilinski cry was something Derek never wanted to do and he had failed at that, obviously. 

With a gentle touch, Derek gripped Stiles’ thin wrists in his hands and removed them from his face. He stared deep into the red and puffy eyes of the teenage boy. Taking a small breath in through his nose, Derek leaned towards the boy.

And kissed him. 

Derek kissed Stiles with everything he had in him, pouring every emotion and feeling into it. After a few seconds of Stiles not responding, he started to pull away from the others lips. He was stopped when those lanky arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back in, their lips connecting and moving in sync. 

Derek held Stiles’ face in his hands and wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him close to his chest and not daring to let go. 

The need to breathe caused them to break away from each other but kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you. Fuck, I love you so much.” Derek whispered and dropped another kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles’ heart was beating out of his chest, a smile forming on his chapped lips. He carded his fingers through Derek’s soft locks and brought him closer to him so he could mold their lips together.

“I love you, Derek.”


End file.
